No war
by luvbooksforever
Summary: The title is so original, isn't it? Anyway, this is a sequel to Candor or Dauntless. At least read the last 2 chapters of that one, before you read this! This is a classic NO WAR story, and... yeah. That's all. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! Ok. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, people of fanfiction! This is the sequel to my other story, Candor or Dauntless. This is a no war story, and if you don't like, don't read. There won't be too many mentions of C or D in here, but there will be a couple. At least read chapter 14 of it. :) This is my second fanfic, so PLEASE don't hate if it's horrible! Thank ya! :)**

**To the story!**

Tris POV

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I wake up to the blare of the stupid alarm clock. I never have liked those things, but they help me get up for my work as faction ambassador. Although, today is not a normal work day. The initiates come today, and I am training them with my boyfriend Tobias, Christina, and Will.

It has been 11 months since my initiation, and Tobias and I have dated consistently through out them. We do not live together though, yet. Christina and Will are engaged and live together, Uriah and Marlene both like each other, but they aren't dating yet. Zeke and Shauna live together, but are only dating.

I get up and do my normal morning routine. I take a shower, brush my teeth, and comb my hair. Right when I'm about to pick out some clothes, I hear a knock on the door.

I open the door, to find Christina standing there. I see her with a huge duffel bag, and sigh. I know exactly what she's planning on doing to me.

"Make-over time!" she says in a sing-songy voice. I sigh again, and let her in.

She goes straight to the bed and lays out all of her clothes. She tosses me a tank-top, sheer black blouse with a low neckline, black mini-skirt, boots, and _of course_, a new bra and underwear. I go to the bathroom, change, and then look at my self in the mirror. This outfit makes me look my age of 17, not 12. This is without her make-up skills, too. When she's done with my hair and make-up, I know that I will look amazing.

She comes over, and curls my hair. I have changed my hair a lot since I hot here. I cut it to my shoulders, added darker highlights, and a couple of midnight-blue highlights are in my hair too. She puts mascara, eyeliner, midnight blue eye-shadow (to match my hair), blush, and dark red lipstick on me. When she's done, she gasps and turns me around. I admit, I look amazing. She gets changed into a short dress, leather jacket, and boots similar to mine, and we leave to get a muffin, and go to the net.

When we get to the net, we see that no one else is there other than Tobias and Will. We go over to them, and they each kiss us.

"So, _Tobias_, you and Tris are taking the transfers?" Christina asks.

"Yes, and while the initiates are here, call us Six and Four." I say before he can. He smiles down at me and I smile back. We stand there waiting for 10 minutes, while a crowd of close to 300 people gather behind us. We hear the train whistle, and I glance at Christina excitedly. It's finally starting!

We hear shouts, and I know that the initiates are jumping onto the roof. I hope no one falls off this year. I zone out during Max's speech. I heard it during my year. I look up, and see a figure about to jump. They jump off, and a blob of grey lands in the net. All four of us grin, and I help the transfer out of the net.

"What's your name?" I ask. The transfer looks around. It's a girl, and she has fiery red hair, and ice blue ice. She looks determined, and she's my height. She reminds me of me when I was an initiate.

"Think, you only get to choose once." I say after a moment of silence. Me and Tobias share a glance, remembering how he said that to me in my year.

"Jena." She finally says.

"FIRST JUMPER, JENA!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Jena starts smiling when all the dauntless start cheering. After her, the initiates start coming down, probably seeing that we're not going to kill them. In the end, we have 12 dauntless-borns, and 11 transfers.

I look over the transfers. The 4 Candor, Megan, Kailee, Phil, and Matthew seem like they're going to be a handful. The 4 Erudite, however, seem like they will be easy to teach. They are Abigail, Carter, Emily, and Andrew. The Abnegation and Amity both seem kind, but determined. Jena is the Abnegation, and Martina is the Amity.

Christina, Will, Tobias, and I take the transfers down the hallway, where they are only a few steps away from their new life.

**AN: Hello! Ok. I know that I didn't explain the initiates too well, so here are their definitions. They are in order of how they jumped.**

**Jena: Abnegation, first jumper. Has fiery hair, and ice-blue eyes. She seems determined, and average height.**

**Abigail: Erudite, second jumper. Has brown hair with bits of blonde, and brown eyes. She looks like she is confident, but not cocky. Tall. looks like she'll be friends with Jena**

**Andrew: Erudite, third jumper. Has brown hair and brown eyes, a bit like Abigail. He's good friends with Abigail, and another initiate, Carter.**

**Maggie: Candor. She is annoying, but determined, and not afraid to speak her mind. Blonde hair and brown eyes. Short, and seems good friends with, ugh, Megan.**

**Megan: Candor, blonde, annoying as hell. She never shuts up or stops gossiping. Green eyes, average height.**

**Martina: Amity, short, blonde hair, blue eyes. She looks like a fighter, and looks like she'll be good friends with Abigail and Jena. **

**Carter: Erudite. Light brown hair, and brown eyes. He seems really book-smart, but I'm not sure how well he's going to do. **

**Kailee: Blonde-haired, blue-eyed Candor. Short, and looks annoying as hell, like Megan. I think they would be good friends.**

**Emily: Red hair, blue eyes. Former Erudite. Seems like good friends with Abigail. She's short, but looks determined.**

**Matthew: A joker, like Uriah and Zeke. Brown hair, brown eyes, former candor. Friends by now with Andrew.**

**Phil: Acts like Megan and Kailee. They will be good friends. Darker skin, black hair, brown eyes. Looks like a fighter.**

**That's all the initiates! I based them off of the people I know in school, and one of them is ME! Try to guess which one is me. :) I mixed up the personalities a little bit, to make the story a little more interesting. This is not my true opinion. :) Do not take it to heart, if you are one of these people! Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! **

**Buh-bye!**

**PS: REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Christina, Will, Tobias, and I take the transfers down the hallway, where they are only a few steps away from their new life._

Tris POV

We all stop abruptly, hearing the initiates cries of pain and annoyance behind us. We all turn around.

"This is where we split." Christina says. "Dauntless-borns, come with me. I assume you don't need a tour." She finishes, smirking. They all leave, leaving me, Tobias, and a group of seriously bright-clothed transfers.

"Ok." I call. "My name is Six, and this is Four. We are-"

"Creative names." Snickers a Candor girl, whose name I know is Maggie. I walk over to her slowly, and the rest of the initiates clear the way. I hear some gulps.

"Do you have a problem with our names?" I ask quietly. I learned from Tobias that quiet can also be very scary.

"N-n-no Six." She splutters out. I smirk. That's better.

"As Six was saying before she was rudely interrupted," Tobias says with a pointed look at Maggie. "We will be your instructers this year. If you follow us, we will show you to the Pit."

Another Candor snickers. Megan.

"And what do _you _want to say?" I ask Megan rudely.

"Oh, just that everything and everyone in here has a stupid name. I mean, come _on_. Six? Four? The Pit? Who comes up with these?" Megan replies sassily.

I go over to Megan, like I did Maggie. "I advise that you shut your mouth initiate, because I can make initiation hell for you." I warn her.

She gets a look of fear on her face, and then backs away. I smirk. It's my first year, and I'm already scaring the hell out of them. I just hope it stays like this though.

We take them to the pit, and turn around to see everyone's reactions. The Abnegation and Amity look in awe. The Erudite are taking in everything with their thoughtful Erudite gaze. The Candor release a couple 'now I get it'. I just smile.

We take them over to the Chasm, and Tobias gives his usual speech about the line between bravery and idiocy. When he ended, I started talking.

"Do not get on our bad side." I warn. "In my initiate class, one of my friends had to hang on for five minutes straight, because she gave up in a fight. She barely made it out alive." I finish. All the initiates take a couple steps back. I smirk, and lead them to the dining hall for dinner.

After I get my hamburger and Dauntless cake, I go over to my usual table with Tobias, Will, Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, and Lynn. I hear something, and look over to find Abigail, Jena, and Martina.

"Can... can we sit with you? You're the only people we know, because you are our trainers." Abigail explains. I look at the rest of the table. Everyone nods their head, and we make room for them to sit. I introduce them to all of our friends, and they say their names.

"So..." Christina says, trying to break the silence. It got quiet since the initiates got here, because we can't have them knowing about what we do in our personal time. "How do you like your trainers?"

"Uhh... They're intimidating." They both say. I smile. I said the same thing about Tobias in my initiation. Christina reads my mind (stupid Candor), and smirks.

"Just do what we say, and you won't have a problem with us." I say to them with another smile.

"Ok." They chorus back.

Suddenly, Peter comes in. I don't see him very often. Since Uriah got the job for Dauntless leader, Peter over here had to settle for city security. He clearly sees me and Four, because he has an evil grin on his face, and walks over to us.

"Hello, Six, Four, everyone else." He greets us, the evil look still on his face, I can see the initiates getting tense, because he is glancing their way.

"Go away, Peter." I snarl at him.

"Oh, come on, I just got here." He says with a sly look on his face. He looks at his watch, and then says, "Oh, wait. I have to be somewhere. See you later, _Six_."

He leaves, and the initiates eyes follow him.

"How do you know him?" Abigail asks. She's still getting over Erudite.

"He was also in my initiate class. Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn were too." I explain.

"Ah." is all she says back.

I glance at my watch, and see that dinner is over. "Come on." I tell Abigail, Jena, and Martina. "We have to show you the dorms."

We round up all of the initiates, and take them through the halls to get to the dorm room. Once we're there, I give the speech this time.

"This is where you'll be staying for now. Initiation is set into three parts. The first is mainly physical, the second emotional, and the third mental. **(AN: Did I do that right?)** That being said, six of you will be cut after the first stage, including the dauntless-borns. None will be cut in the second stage, and the rest will be cut in the third, leaving the top ten as members." I finish. I look at all the shocked and confused faces, and stifle a laugh.

"W-wait, what?!" Megan suddenly bursts. "You guys couldn't have told us that _before _we chose Dauntless?!" She shouts.

I glare at her. "If you are worried about failing, then you should leave now. If you are truly Dauntless, then you will not be thinking that you will fail.." I snap.

She looks down at her shoes and shuts up. About time. "Anyway, there are 10 beds and 11 of you. One of you will have to sleep on the floor." None of the Candors move, but everyone else do. I smirk, as the Candors get the drift, and scramble for a bed. At the end of it, Megan is left without a bed. Good riddance. I give her a blanket and pillow, and file out of the room with Tobias.

We go back to my apartment to talk, but when we sit on the bed, we fall asleep, too tired to do anything else.

**AN: Oh my god! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! It was just crazy yesterday, with school shopping, and volleyball. But I finally got this chapter up! Please review, and let me know what you think about this. Also, which initiate do you think I am? I also have a sister that I put as one of the initiates! :) Guess! Anyway, I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow, but no promises! I don't want to make one, then break it, so... yeah. That's all...**

**Buh-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

I wake up the next morning to find the bed next to me empty. I start to freak a bit, but then realize the logic. Tobias must have gone to his apartment to get ready for training the initiates this morning. I calm down, and start to get ready.

Today, we are starting off with guns, and then fighting. I decide on a black sports bra, a loose black tank top, black shorts, and my combat boots. Like yesterday, I straighten my hair, but pull it up into a ponytail. I add eye-liner and mascara. Once I deem myself presentable, I head off to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Since it is early (it's only 7:00 am right now!) there's no one else in the dining hall. I eat quickly, and then go over to the training room to find Tobias already in there, setting up.

"Hey." I say to him. He looks over his shoulder, and says 'Hey.' back.

"So, guns and fighting today, huh?" I ask him.

"Yep, and I've got everything up by now." He says, hanging the last target. Since setting up is done, I look at my watch and see that we have 30 minutes. I smirk.

"You know, we have 30 minutes left." I say.

He smirks back. "Yeah, what should we do?"

"I think that I have an idea." I say, seducive.

I go over to him and wrap my arms around his neck. He wraps his around my waist, and I meet him half-way. We stand there for a minute, lightly kissing, until I feel his tounge asking for entrance. I allow it with a soft moan, and hear Tobias snicker. I just ignore it, and feel his hands start to roam my body. I stop, not because I didn't like it, but because I don't want the initiates to find us like this. I explain this to him, and he nods.

I fix my hair and make-up, and right when I'm done, the initiates walk in. They all get in a line, most of them yawning all the way.

"Good morning initiates!" I shout, waking them up quickly.

"Good morning." They grumble. I glare at them. They need to wake up, and fast.

"Today, we're going to learn how to shoot guns." Tobias says in his instructor voice. I walk around handing out guns while he continues. "This is an important part in Dauntless initiation. If you don't want to be factionless, then you should pay attention to me and Six."

I walk over to the targets, and we both shoot. Dead center. The initiates look at us, mainly me, in awe. I guess they thought that I couldn't do it, since I look small and weak. Just wait till they see me in fighting. I have improved a lot, thanks to Tobias, so they will be shocked.

"Go to a target, and start shooting!" Tobias yells at them, after they stand around for a couple of moments. They scramble for a target, and start shooting.

I start watching them, and the first to hit the target is the Abnegation, Jena. I look at her, impressed. The first one to hit the bulls-eye though, was Abigail. I glance at these two, and know that they will survive initiation. When I look at Maggie and Megan, not so much. Everyone has hit the target but them. I smirk. I hate those two, and will be happy when they're gone.

I keep watching and taking notes till it's lunch time.

"LUNCH!" I shout at them. They all look relieved, and set their guns down. They all start uncurling their fingers from the position that they've been in for hours on end, and grimace with pain. I smirk, and head off to lunch with Tobias.

**AN: I know! I haven't updated in forever, and this chapter was short! Unfortunately though, today was the first day of school, and I have been busy with that and back to school stuff. Updates _will_ become less frequent. I'm going to try to get about two a week done. It's the best I can do with v-ball, homework, and school all starting up. I'm sorry, and I'll update again as quick as I can! Till next time!**

**Buh-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Oh my god! I've been gone for so long! At least, it feels like it. I'm pretty sure this chapter is over-due, so here it is. By the way, please read the AN at the end. Gracias amigos! :)**

Tris POV

I walk back to the training room from lunch, thinking about who will be in the top 10 for this year. Carter, Jena, Abigail, and Andrew seem promising. Even though half of them are from Erudite (who I hate with all my heart) technique and brains go well together.

I get into the training room, and start setting up. By the time Tobias comes, it's already set up. I look at him and smirk.

"Not quick enough, huh _Four_?" I say.

He looks at me like I'm crazy. "I did this on purpose, you know." He said, not so convincingly.

I laugh, being able to tell that he was lying. Weird. I didn't get an aptitude for Candor. I guess it's my Erudite showing through. "_Right_. That's _so _why you weren't here on time."

He looks like he's about to counter back, but then the initiates walk in. They all line up in a row, all of them still talking. I look at them with annoyance in my eyes. "EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" I shout. That got them to shut up quickly. I smirk. For once, they look at their surroundings now, and see the punching bags. Everyone looks like they've figured out what we're going to be doing next.

"Today, we're going to be learning to fight." Tobias says. "Six and I will show you how to fight properly."

Megan snickers. "Six? Fight you? She looks like she can barely throw a fight. I could easily beat her."

I look at her in disgust. I know that she will learn her lesson very, very soon though. Anyone who challenges me always does, due to Tobias' grueling training that he put me through every day before initiation.

Megan goes into the ring, and stands there waiting for me. "Well? Are you going to fight me, or are you just too scared like the weak coward you are?"

I look at her in rage. I take off my tank top, leaving me in my sports bra, and go into the ring. Again, because of Tobias' training, I have developed a six-pack (heheh-my name) and muscles in my arms. Her eyes go wide in astonishment as she finds this out. "Ready yet?" I snarl.

"Always." She replies. Big mistake.

I tackle her to the ground, and before she even knows what's happening, I'm punching her face and stomach. When she finally recovers, she tries to throw me off and stand up. Key word tries. She manages to get me off for a couple of seconds and get in a couple of punches to my abs, which I don't feel. I'm too high with adrenaline. I tackle her back down, and pin her arms above her head, and her legs down with my knees. I give one last punch to her cheek, then decide that I won. I can tell she's almost crying anyway. Good riddance. I smirk again, and stand up. I see everyone, minus Tobias, staring at me in shock.

"Well damn." Emily says. She's short, like me, so I guess she thought people like her and I can't fight. Boy, was she wrong. I hope she'll learn to fight quickly. I see potential in her.

"Everyone, get to a punching bag, NOW!" I order. Everyone scrambles for a punching bag, not wanting to end up like Megan, who's on the floor in pain. I scoff. I've been through way worse. This is nothing.

"Get up, Megan!" I say quietly to her. She glares at me, but then gets up and goes to a punching bag. I guess she doesn't want another fight with me. I start to smile, but quickly go emotionless again.

I walk around, giving tips to each initiate. I give Emily the same advice that Tobias once gave me, telling her to use her knees and elbows. She has the same body type that I had when I first came here. I smile at the memory. I keep walking around, giving tips to everyone, some thankful, and some not so much. Until I get to Kailee.

"Use your knees and elbows. You don't have much muscle or weight, so this will help you." I advise her. She looks almost exactly like I did when I got here. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, skinny and short frame.

She looks at me in disgust. "Why should I take advice from _you_?" She snarls. I glare at her.

"Unless you want to end up like your friend Megan over there, I suggest you take the info. I can make initiation hell for you, Candor. I don't give a crap what you think about my help, but you would be wise to take it. If you don't want to be factionless, that is."

I'm smoldering on the inside, but keep a poker-face. She looks at me and mutters, "Whatever." I turn away, too quickly to see if she takes my advice. I don't care if she does anyway.

The initiates keep practicing, until I look at my watch. 6:00, dinner.

"DINNER!" I shout at the initiates. They all look at me and Tobias, Four to them, relieved. They run out of here, and fast, so they can get their food. At least, I think that that's the reason. It might also be me.

I watch them until there is only one initiate left. She looks at me and Tobias suspiciously. I wonder if she's figuring out that there's something going on between us. Although, we never showed the initiates any reason to think that we're together. Abigail leaves, and I breathe out a sigh of relief. I could tell that her former Erudite side was on to us, and I did not want her to figure anything out. I glance at Tobias, seeing if he's ready to leave. He nods in confirmation, and we walk out of the room together.

We get to the dinner hall (after I have put on my shirt, mind you) and immediately find our friends. We walk over to them and start in the conversation.

"So, how are the initiates after the fighting?" Christina asks.

I nearly burst out laughing. I look at Tobias, and then back at Christina. I start to explain. "OK, most of the initiates were good. But, one girl Megan thought that she could beat me in a fight. So I beat her in a couple minutes." I say nonchalantly. Everyone at our table starts howling with laughter, drawing a couple stares from the nearby tables. Not many though. This is Dauntless.

"So-so-someone thought that they could beat you?! An initiate?!" Zeke says through his laughter.

"Man, I can't even beat you!" Uriah says. It's true. A couple months after initiation, we decided to fight each other for fun. It didn't last long though. Uriah ended up in the hospital after not even ten minutes. I smirk at the memory.

"Yeah, I beat you pretty bad, didn't I?" I say. After that, I just start thinking about my initiation again. What feels like a couple minutes later, Tobias is shaking me out of my daze. There's only us at the table by now. Wow.

"Tris, TRIS?!" He says.

I start, and then realize where I am again. "Tris, we gotta go." Tobias says, after he sees me move." I smile, and then walk with him back to my apartment.

"Goodnight, Tris." Tobias says. I give him a quick kiss, and a "Goodnight" back.

I go into my apartment, and fall asleep quickly when I get onto my bed, thinking about Tobias.

**AN: Hello again! Ok. I am so sorry for not updating quicker. I mean, yes, I said a week, but I thought I would get this up quicker. School and choir are going crazy now. I wrote this chapter right when I got home from school (3:00) and still haven't done my homework for 3 FRIGGEN CLASSES! And it's 6:10 now, and I haven't eaten dinner either. So, my point is, it's crazy now and I'm sorry.**

**Also, R-E-V-I-E-W! I have over 850 viewers, and only 3 reviews. I'm desperate! :) Please let me know how I'm doing. I always feel like I'm doing terribly, but I want to know if you guys feel the same way. Otherwise, I might just stop. I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTILL I GET TO 10 REVIEWS! Got it? Ok. Review, review, review! Thank ya! Muchas gracias!**

**Buh-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello peoples! I'm back! Thank you sooooooo much to everyone that has reviewed! And to Little Meow Meow, no, Abigail is not Peter's sister. But, there is a reason she's mentioned a lot. Look back at my previous chapters' authors notes! You might figure it out. ;)**

**To the chapter!**

Tris POV

I wake up the next morning refreshed. For once, I've woken up before the stinking alarm clock, so I quickly shut it off before it can start beeping.

I get up and go about my usual morning routine. Once I'm done brushing my teeth, I go over to my closet and choose my clothes. I pick out a black push-up bra (to make Christina happy) a black tank top, black shorts, and combat boots that are... BLACK! Once I put everything on, I head off to breakfast.

Page break!

I go into the training room and start setting up knives for the knife throwing. I hope no one has to get knives thrown at their head this year by me or Tobias. But, no promises.

Tobias walks in right after I start setting up. He silently helps me and I smile. I love times like these with him. We don't have to talk a ton and the silence is comfortable, not awkward.

As soon as we put the last target up, the first initiate walks in. I smile when I see it's Abigail, Emily, and Martina. Right behind them come the rest of the initiates. They line up in their usual line and wait for us to speak.

"All right initiates!" I say. "Today we will be doing knife throwing."

"If you don't want to be factionless, I suggest you watch us carefully. Watch our eyes, breathing, and stances." Tobias takes over for me.

The initiates look confused and start talking to one another. "Breathin-" "why should-" "How a-" The initiates exclaim. Tobias tries to get them to quiet down without yelling. I frown. I know what he's doing, quiet scary voice, but he should know that it won't work now.

"Shut the hell up! Go get three knives and get to a target!" I scream at them. They all look at me in fear, and scramble to do what I say. I shake my head. This is Dauntless, you should not be afraid or cocky.

They each get to their targets, and I start picking out who the good knife-throwers are. Jena, the Abnegation, is the first one to hit the target. I smile, it's nice to see someone from my old faction doing well here.

Next to hit the target is Abigail, then Emily, Carter, and sadly, Megan. She's doing pretty well, I think reluctantly. So are Phillip and Maggie.

The first to hit the bulls-eye is Abigail, followed be Jena. I smile, I like those two, and they seem to be having a competition to see who can get the closest to the center. I want to laugh, but here I am instructor Six. There is no laughing, EVER.

They all keep throwing, and by there n time my watch beeps for lunch, everyone has hit the bulls-eye at least once. "LUNCH!" I scream at them. Some look relieved, but some look sad, like Jena. I guess they like knife throwing.

Everyone files out of the room, just leaving me and Tobias. We take everything down and set the fighting ring up. Once we get that done, we walk out of the room to lunch, with me thinking about the fights to come.

Page break!

I get into the training room and start putting the fights up on the board. After I'm done, the pairs look like this:

Abigail vs. Maggie

Emily vs. Kailee

Phil vs. Megan

Jena vs. Martina

Carter vs. Andrew

Matthew vs. _

There's an odd number, so Matthew is not going to be fighting today. As I finish, Tobias and the initiates walk in. The initiates run over to the board, looking for their names. When they see them, some look relieved, some cocky, some nervous, and others flat-out scared. I share a smirk with Tobias at this.

"Okay! Abigail and Maggie, into the arena!" I shout, getting their attention. Abigail and Maggie get nervous looks on their faces, but go to the ring. "Start!" I say, once they're both in there. **(AN: I've never truly fought, so please excuse the bad fighting! :))**

Maggie makes the first move, looking cocky. She attempts to tackle Abigail to the ground, being that she weighs more than Abigail. She just steps aside and watches as Maggie trips over her own foot, and land on the ground. I let out a tiny laugh, because this is just too funny. Abigail pins Maggie's arms and legs down, and starts throwing punches where she can. Her face, her neck, her torso. Maggie grunts, and rolls Abigail off, standing up again. Abigail stood up too, unharmed, while Maggie is a little woozy from the previous punches. I try not to laugh again, but I really want to. I hate this girl! Abigail finishes Maggie off when she tackles her to the ground. She punches Maggie once in the head, and she is out like a light.

Everyone just stands there, shocked that Abigail went as far as to knock her unconscious. Little do they know, they will have to do this in their own fights. Tobias goes over to carry Maggie to the infirmary, while I call up the next pair. "Emily and Kailee!"

All of the other pairs go relatively fast, with Emily, Megan, Jena, and Andrew winning their fights. "Okay!" I say to everyone, well, the ones who aren't unconscious (which is only the winners and Phil.) "That's it for today. Be ready for tomorrow, there are more fights to come." They all just look at each other and groan, not up to another day of fighting. I start to get mad. They have no idea what I went through in my initiation. They think this is tough? They should've been in my shoes.

"Man up! Or at least boy up. This is Dauntless, there is no weakness here." I snap at them, fed up. They look at me with a bit of surprise in their eyes, but then just leave without a word. I sigh, and head over to dinner.

I walk over to our usual table, and see Tobias.

"Hey." He greets me eagerly.

"Hey." I say. I'm still distracted about memories from my initiation. While everyone talks about something, I think clothes, from the way Christina is ranting, I just stay in my own mind and eat robotically. Oh, if only these initiates had been there in my initiation. If they had been me. I can tell that I'm becoming colder. I can feel it in my head and bones, but I don't care. There is no more sympathetic Tris. Only instructor Six.

I finish my food and head out of the dining hall. When I get to my apartment door, I can hear footsteps running behind me. I shrug. Running is something everyone in Dauntless does. Probably a game of tag. I unlock the door, and go inside. I sit down for a second, only to spring up at the sound of a knock. I groan, annoyed. All I want is sleep. I go over to the door, open it, and find Tobias.

"Hello." I say questioningly. Why is he at my door at 9:30 at night?

"Hey. Again." He says. I smirk.

I open the door farther than it was, and he comes in. "Nice place." He says, looking at what is identical to his apartment. I laugh, looking around my place myself.

"So, why are you here?" I ask. "It's not that I don't want you here, it's just that we have to get sleep because we'll be woken up in the middle of the night."

He replies, "I know. I just wanted to talk about tomorrow's fight pairings..." I can easily tell that's not the truth. I can tell in his eyes, and the way his voice drifted off. I look over at him, suddenly feeling overwhelming love, and a little bit of fear. Stupid fear of intimacy.

I go over to him, sit on his lap, and start to kiss him. He returns the kiss eagerly, and I deepen it. I can feel his tounge on my lower lip, and open my mouth in a soft moan. I twist my body around, so that I'm straddling him. My hands go up his back, one hooking around his neck, pulling me closer, and the other going into his hair. He groans, and I smile a bit into the kiss. His arms go around my waist, and I moan softly again. I can feel his smirk, but he drops it after a second. When his hands roam on my back, I start to feel the fear again. I pull back, not wanting it to go too far.

"Well..." I say, not knowing what to say after the make-out session. He looks at me like he's amused, and says, "I should get going."

"No." I quickly exclaim. "You can spend the night hear, you know, if you want to." I don't want to loose the feeling of his arms around me.

He looks at me and replies, "Ok." I smile in relief, and then go into the bathroom to change into my pjs: A tank top and shorts. When I come out, I can see that he's stripped his t-shirt, and is laying on the bed. I go over to where he is, and lie down. He wraps his arms around me, and softly says, "Goodnight Tris." I softly reply, "Night." and drift off.

**AN: Hello peoples! This is my longest chapter yet, with 1,610 words, not including my authors notes. :) I'm so happy! Thanks for reviewing, and I love all of my reviewers. It makes me so happy to know that people actually like my story! I thought everyone would hate it.**

**Ok. How was the fight scene and the intimacy? I've never fought anyone for real, and I have never kissed anyone either. So, I no experience in either of those things. :/**

**Also, to guest (my 10th Reviewer!) Yes, your review did count. :) Keep on reviewing and I will post more chapters! The next chapter will come sometime this upcoming week. There's no set date. :(**

**You probably want to go read something else, not my 200+ word author's note. So, I'll see all my amazing readers and reviewers soon!**

**Buh-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello wonderful people! It's just me, back with another chapter. I hope you like it, and please, REVIEW! :)**

Tris POV

I wake up and look around for Tobias. I see him right behind me, and sigh in relief. I don't ever want him to leave me.

"Tobias, wake up!" I tell him. When he doesn't respond, I lean down and kiss him softly on the lips. He wakes up at that, and starts to kiss me back, pulling me in to his arms. I moan, but I know that I have to get ready. I pull away, and he groans his annoyance and disappointment. I smirk, and then start walking to my dresser.

I look at my clothes, and eventually pull out a sports bra, yoga pants, tank top, and tennis shoes, all black. After that, I put on eye-liner, mascara, navy eyeshadow, red lipstick, and a clear lipgloss over that. I throw my hair in a high ponytail, and then walk out, deeming myself presentable.

Tobias looks over at me and his mouth drops an inch. I smile, kiss him on the cheek, and then take off running to breakfast. I might be small, but I can run faster than him. I reach the dining hall earlier than him, and am already seated next to Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will, Zeke, and Shauna by the time he walks in. He sees me, and I smirk at him. He comes over, panting, and everyone looks at him like he's crazy.

"What the hell Four? What did you just do?" Christina asks.

"Tris can... run... really fast!" Four manages. I burst out laughing, not even winded from the run. Dauntless has competitive sports teams within the compound, and several people have told me that I should be on the track and field team. But I'm also food at gymnastics and volleyball.

"You couldn't beat Tris in a race?!" Uriah says, while laughing.

I say, "Hey! What do you mean by that?!" at the same time that Four says, "No, have you seen how fast she can run?"

Zeke pitches in, and says, "No, we have not seen her run. But you two better start running because initiation starts in 5 minutes."

I look down at my watch, and sure enough, we only have five minutes. "Shoot!" I shout. I grab a muffin, since I didn't eat anything, and take off running again. Right when I leave, I can hear Tobias mutter, "Not this again." I laugh lightly, and run on.

I make it to the training room in two minutes flat. I smile at myself. That's a new record for me. A couple minutes later, Tobias appears at the door, looking winded. I let out another light laugh, while he glares at me and collects himself. We take a couple minutes to set up the ring, and right when we're finishing, the initiates come walking in.

"Alright initiates, listen up!" Tobias shouts at them. They all shut up quickly, and I feel the corners of my mouth curl up. I quickly press them back down into a straight, emotionless line. "Today, we're going to continue the fighting. The matches are on the board."

The matches go like this:

Matthew vs Carter

Megan vs Abigail

Plil vs Andrew

Jena vs Maggie

Emily vs Martina

Maggie vs _

The initiates main reaction is cocky. I frown, because they should not get that way. The ones who get cocky are the ones who lose. Or the ones who are ruthless, like Peter.

"Matthew and Carter, you're up!" I shout. Let the fights begin.

* * *

After all the fights are done, Carter, Abigail, Phil, Maggie, and Emily end up winning their fights. I have a feeling Martina might go home, but I want her to stay. Although, by the looks of it, she's divergent. She'll have a hard time in Dauntless.

"Ok initiates, you're done for now." I tell them. "You can go to lunch now."

They all leave, too relieved to ask about anything. Today, none of the initiates had to be sent to the infirmary (thank god), so they'll all be fine for... VISITING DAY! Yay. Just another day to remind myself how I betrayed my parents and brother.

I leave the training room with Tobias and head back to my room. We get there, and I head for the fridge for water, while he makes himself at home on my couch. I could almost laugh. A big person on a small couch. It can be a funny sight.

I go over and sit next to him. We just sit in silence for a while. Comfortable, sweet silence. Eventually, I put my head on his shoulder, and drift off.

**AN: Hello peoples! I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I had hw and choir... but I'm gonna try to balance my time better for you guys. Also, please review! Tell me what you think should happen during visiting day, which initiates me and my sister are, and what you think of the story. I AM NOT JENA! I have brown hair, and my sister is blonde.**

**Is anyone going to the National Book Festival in DC. this weekend? I'm going, and Veronica Roth is going to be there! I'm so excited! :P Anyway, I'll try to update soon, but no promises.**

**Buh-bye!**

**Ps: sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I kinda threw it together in 1 night when I saw how long it had been since I last updated. I'll try to make the next chapter longer! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello again! I'm back because someone ****_GUESSED MY NAME!_****I'm VERY PROUD! Also, this person was Ashes2ashes. I'm so happy, and thank you for guessing! **

**PS: If you give more than one name to try to guess my sis, then your answer does not count. Although, one of Ashes2ashes guesses was right. Try to figure out which one it was! (The guesses were Maggie, Martina, or Kailee.)**

Tris POV

I wake up, and find that no one is next to me, and that I am in my bed. I feel a little sad, but I know that Tobias has to get ready for visiting day, and seeing the initiates families. I realize that I should probably do the same,

I get out of bed and decide to put on a nicer outfit for this afternoon, I pick out a short black dress. It has tulle as the skirt, and the top is form-fitting with rhinestones on the bust line. Guess who made me get this dress? Christina. I also take out a pair of black flats and a jacket. **(Please excuse the bad make-up stuff. I have never worn make-up) **I go over to my mirror and apply mascara, navy-blue eye-shadow, eye-liner, cover-up, blush, dark red lip stick, and a clear coat of lip gloss. I then walk out of my bathroom, and into the pit.

All of the initiates families are there, every single one of them. I head over to Tobias at the chasm, and just watch from the side. I stand there for a couple seconds, until Tobias breaks the silence.

"So, all the families. Surprised?" He says to me.

"A little bit. A couple don't seem happy with their kids though." I reply back, pointing to Megan's and Jena's family. Maybe there was a reason she left Abnegation. Maybe a reason like Tobias's.

"Yeah. I wish I could punch Jena's family for being mean to her. It reminds me of me." He says, like he read my mind. "Megan deserves it though. Stupid Candor smart-mouths."

Right then, Abigail and Jena walk up to us, with Abigail's parents. I guess that Jena ditched her family and went over to her new friend. I don't blame her.

"Hey Six, Four." Jena says. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We live here, didn't we?" Tobias replies gruffly. "Also, we wanted to see who's families would come, and who's wouldn't."

"Oh." Jena said, looking down. I elbow Tobias in the stomach. He cringes a bit, and I smirk. Abigail, her family, and Jena all smile, seeing that I could make the big, scary, Dauntless prodigy cringe.

"Oh! Six, Four, this is my family. My younger sister, Alis, my mom, Samantha, and my dad, John." **(THIS IS A FAKE FAMILY)**

"Hello." Tobias and I chorus.

"Hello." They say back. "How is Abigail doing in initiation? Is it truly like a book-excuse me-boot camp?" Samantha asks. Ugh, Erudite and their questions.

"She is doing fine. I'm not allowed to give away their rankings though. I might be Dauntless, nut I'm not breaking this rule." I reply. She looks at Tobias, and all he says is, "What she said."

Abigail's family nods, and then turn to Abigail. "It was nice to see you. We'll hopefully see you next year." says her dad. She nods, and then hugs her parents. Her sister goes over and hugs Abigail. She can't be older than 10. I hope that she doesn't forget Abby. The thought makes tears prick into my eyes as I remember Caleb and my parents. I barely remember what they look like.

Her family goes back, probably to Erudite, leaving their daughter and Jena with us. I start speaking again, "So, did you like seeing your families, or is it just making your guilt worse for leaving them?"

Jena looks at me like she had no regrets at all. But there was sadness too. Abigail looks at me very regretfully. "Well," Abigail starts, "It's really sad for me, because I love my family, but I know that I have to get through initiation. I don't want to be factionless, and my family is supportive of my decision." She looks nervous telling me this. I wonder if she's Divergent. I realize that since I am spacing out, I am missing Jena talk. "I don't miss my family _at all_. I'm glad that I'm gone."

Tobias and I look at her. What the hell happened to her?

There's silence, and then I clear my throat. "Um... Visiting day is almost over, and dinner's about to start. What do you say we all go to dinner? Then you all can go talk to your transfer friends and go wherever the rest of the evening." I say the last part with a smile.

They smile back and nod. Tobias and I lead the way, careful not to touch each other and show our relationship. I know that one of us will slip soon though, and one of these initiates will figure us out. My guess is the two following us, Jena and Abigail.

We get to the dining hall, and the two initiates go off to Martina and Emily. I smile a bit, knowing they have good friends. Tobias and I head over to Uriah, Zeke, Will, and their girlfriends. (Mar, Shauna, and Chris, if you couldn't guess) We sit down and everyone at the table says a variation of 'hello'.

"Hey. So, what are you guys talking about? I mean, you guys are never quiet, after all." I say to all of them.

"Well, Zeke is going to host a game of 'Would you rather' at his place after we're all done eating!" Christina says excitedly. Tobias's eyes light up, and I get confused.

"What?"

Zeke shakes his head. "Tris, you have been deprived of good games, haven't you." I glare at him, and he laughs while going on. "Would you rather is a game where you have two options, you pick the one you would rather do, and then you do it."

I get nervous, like I always do when I'm trying something new. "Alright." I finally say. Everyone cheers, but then I say, "Wait till I'm done eating."

"Of course, milady." Uriah says in a medieval accent. I scoff, and then quickly eat two hamburgers and two pieces of Dauntless cake. When I'm done, everyone looks at me like I'm crazy.

"How can you eat like that and still be that tiny?" Zeke says incredulously. I glare at him again, and he puts his hands up in mock surrender.

We all walk to Zeke's apartment, but when we get in there, we are shocked. It's actually_ **clean**_.

"Uh.. Zeke.. what the..." I splutter out. "Your room is actually clean?!"

"Yeah." He replies. "No one, especially Shauna, would ever come over if it was a mess."

I still stared at him like he was crazy. Everyone chuckled at my reaction, and after a couple of minutes, I come to my senses. "So, are we going to start the game, or are we going to stand here like useless people?" I ask.

"We were waiting for you." Marlene says. I look at her, and everyone sits in a circle. I follow suit, and sit in-between Tobias and Christina.

"Who's going first?" asks Shauna.

"I will!" Uri shouts. I cover my ears, and then take my hands down. "Tris." I looked up at him, alarmed. "Would you rather make out with Peter or tell us all of you fears?"

I look at him, truly scared. I feel like I'm going to be sick. He knows what Peter did to me. He _knows_. And my fears are meant to be private. Especially my intimacy fear. I run to the bathroom, and throw up. The next thing that I know, Chris is holding my hair back.

"Geeze, Tris." Will says when I come back to the circle. "Are you really that nervous?"

Yes." I croak out. My throat is sore from throwing up. "But I'll take the fear option. I'm scared of crows, drowning in a box, the ocean, being kidnapped, being burned to death while on a pole, **(I forget what it was called)** killing my family, and..." I trail off.

"And what?" Chris presses.

"And... sex." I mumble. Everyone goes crazy at that, except Tobias.

"OMG! You're afraid of.. of.. SEX!" Uri shouts laughing his butt off. I turn away, tears starting to form in my eyes. I was afraid that my friends would react this way when I told them. They seem to notice and apologize.

"I'm sorry Tris..." Shauna starts. I cut her off, nod, and say, "It's fine. Also, Chris." I say while glaring at her. "Would you rather be trapped in a room with moths in it, or not wear make-up for three months?"

Christina glares at me like I'm evil. "I'll take the no make-up option, I guess." she mumbles. I smirk.

"I'll be watching you everyday for signs of make-up." I tell her. She glares at me again and nods.

"Zeke, would you rather..."

**AN: Extra long chapter! 1,575 words! I'm proud of myself. :P**

**What did you guys think about visiting day? If I have to, I'll re-write it if you guys want me too. Also, about the game. Since I already did a truth or dare story, I wanted to do a different game, you know? So that is what I came up with. I hope you guys liked it! **

**Erm... The next update should come within the next week. Tell me what the standings should be with the initiates, and who should be factionless. It'll make the decision easier.**

**That's all. Please review, and I'll hopefully update soon.**

**Buh-bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey all ya fanfiction people! You guys are lucky. I got my homework done in class, and volleyball doesn't start till 9. I live right next to the place, so... yeah. I'm gonna switch up the POVs a little bit. In this chapter, there's gonna be mainly Jena's and Abigails POVs. I'll finish the Would You Rather game next chapter. **

Jena POV

I go back to the dorm with Abby (that's what she wants us to call her) and Emily and Martina. These are my best friends, flat out. Although, all the Candors hate me. I have a feeling that they're planning something bad, and the plan is going to be about me.

We all get back to the dorms, and just sit there, wondering what to do.

"How about we go get tattoo's, or go shopping?" Emily suggests, breaking the silence. Abby and I groan. We hate shopping.

"Alright. Tattoos." I say. Abby lifts an eye-brow, wondering why I would want a tattoo as a former Abnegation. I give her a look that says 'I'll tell you later'. She nods, and we head off to the tattoo parlor. When we get there though, we find a surprise. Six is standing at the front desk.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask.

Six replies easily. "I'm usually an ambassador for this faction, but Tori said that she was a little short-handed. We're friends, so here I am."

I look at her, a bit fascinated about learning about the life in dauntless. "So," Six says, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What tattoo's do you guys want?"

"A book in flames." Emily replies.

"The dauntless symbol." Martina says.

"These words: I believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another." Abby explains.

"The abnegation symbol in ashes, to show that I'm not a part of my family's faction anymore." I finish us off, very bitterly. I'll always hate my family for what they did to me. But, I know that no one can help me, and no one could ever love me.

Six looks at me weirdly. Almost like... she knows what I've been through. Or she knows someone who's been through the same thing. I look at her curiously, and just shake my head in the end. She looks back at my friends and says, "Emily, come with me."

It takes Emily about 20 minutes. After her, Martina takes 10, and Abby, 13. Lastly, Six calls me in. "Jena, follow me."

I follow her into another room, and sit down on the chair. She gets all of her materials ready, and once she starts, I cringe. It hurts, but not too bad. She starts to talk once she gets going.

"Jena, what happened to you in Abnegation?"

I look at her in shock. How could she tell that my family abused me in Abnegation? My father was on the council. One of me dad's 'besties' was Marcus Eaton. Whenever he came over, I knew exactly what was going to happen. They would beat me, belts as whips, hands as hammers, and beat me till I was almost unconscious. I was nothing more than a punching bag for them. My mom was always out doing community service, and my dad always made me hide the evidence of abuse. So, my mother never found out.

"N-nothing." I stutter. Six looks at me disbelievingly.

"Really?" She says. "You just stuttered, and I saw you with your family on visiting day, _and_ I'm giving you a tattoo that is saying that you don't want to be a part of your family anymore."

"You'll find out when you do my fears, probably. I don't know yet." I reply back. Six just shoots me a look, and finishes up the tattoo. "Done." She says.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I walk back out to the waiting room, where Abby, Emily, and Martina are.

"Hey, ready to go?" I ask them.

"Sure." They all chorus.

We all decide to go to the stores to get some new clothes. So far, I only have the clothes that the Dauntless gave me. We go into all of the stores, getting everything from shirts to skirts, from shoes to jeans. We also got training clothes too. I see one store that we didn't go into, and we all file into it. The lingerie store.

"NO." I moan. I hate this store. It's way too... flamboyant.

"Come _on_." Abby pleads. I think that she's the only one who wants to go into this store. Everyone else is just standing back, waiting to leave.

"They have training clothes in here too. Like, real ones." Abby says. "We have to get them. Now, come on!"

We all groan, minus Abby, and follow her into the store. We walk past rows of girls bras, and boys underwear. I close my eyes, and Abby has to guide me around, even though she looks disgusted too. We finally reach the training stuff, quickly get what we need, and then run out of that store as quickly as possible.

We go back to the dorms and put away our stuff. I go to sleep in my clothes, too tired to do anything else.

Page break (and possible plot twist.) *evil grin*

I wake up again, and the numbers on the clock are 2:43. I groan. It's too early to be up, and yet I can't go back to sleep. I get out of bed, put on jean shorts, and a form-fitting V-neck t-shirt. I decide to go over to the Pit, and see if there are any late-night partiers, and also learn a little more about being a Dauntless. I wonder if I should have chosen Erudite. My curiosity is a burden sometimes...

I go out to the pit and right over to the chasm. I'm only about 10 feet away when someone grabs me, and all of the sudden I go cold. Black washes over my vision, and everything slips away.

* * *

Abby's POV

I wake up earlier than everyone else. I can see my alarm clock, with it's numbers flashing 3:28 am. I look to my left, and see that Jena's gone, but so are Megan, Philip, and Maggie. Quickly, I sit up, alarmed. All of them hate Jena, being that she's a former Abnegation, and probably beating them out in rankings. I seriously hope that she isn't hurt. I walk over to Emily and Martina's beds, and wake them up.

"Wha... What do you want?" Emily says groggily.

"Jena's missing." I say.

**AN: Yes, sorry it's so short, but I wanted to update _something _since I was bored. I know that this plot twist is a little bit like Divergent, the whole chapter is, but there's a bit of originality in it too. Please review, and tell me your opinions and what should happen next. Thanks to all of my reviewers, I love you all! I will see y'all next time! (Yes, I did just use y'all) :P**

**Buh-bye!**


	9. AN, I'm so sorry!

**Hey people. Look, I am really sorry about me not updating. I wish I could. I'm having a ****_major_**** writers block right now. It sucks. Also, 8th grade HW, and choir are picking up.**

**Sadly, that's not all. On Monday (yesterday), I was playing volleyball and dived for a ball. There was a table there and I knocked my 2 front teeth out, my bottom 2 got displaced a bit, and one of the top front teeth got chipped. I'm fixed up (for now), but that's part of why I'm not updating. No volleyball now. :(**

**Ok. So, I'm going to try to update as soon as I can. Hopefully by next Monday. Please give me ideas though, I swear, I am fresh out. :/ Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Also, shoutout to Ashs2ashs, who has been here through this whole story. :P**

**Buh-bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: And we're going back to Tris and the rest of the gang! Sorry, you won't know what happens to Jena and the initiates till the next update. *evil laugh***

**Let's get to the chapter, shall we? :)**

Tris POV

"Zeke, would you rather make out with Uriah for 3 minutes, or tell Eric you want to marry him?" Christina asks.

Zeke looks disgusted. "Really? Is there some kind of penalty?"

All of us think. "You could take off a piece of clothing." Marlene offered.

Zeke automatically took off his shirt. "UGH! That would have been NASTY!" Everyone laughs, and then Zeke gets back to the game.

"Tris, would you rather let me and my brother give you a makeover, or strip to your undies until you get called again?" Zeke says. I stare at him in shock. I don't want anyone seeing me half-naked, but Uriah and Zeke are_ not_ giving me a makeover. I go into the bathroom, and so do Zeke and Uriah. When I come out, I look like Christina's make-up bag threw up on my face.

Everyone laughs, and then I go back to the game.

"Christina, would you rather have messy hair and amazing make-up for a day, or the opposite, good hair and bad make-up for a day?" I ask her.

She looks at me like she wants to kill me. "Tris, you know I don't want either of them!" Chris complains. I just sit there and smirk as I watch her try to think of which one would make her look the best. "Good hair and no make-up." She finally says.

I smirk, and think about what she'll look like without make-up. The thought is nearly enough to make me burst out laughing.

"Uriah." Christina says

"What?"

"Would you rather... oh I don't know! Be able to fly of be invisible?" She asks

Uriah laughs and then answers, " Be invisible. Then I would be able to spy on you guys and gals where ever I wanted to." He says with an evil grin. I look at him, disgusted. I know _exactly_ where he would spy on me. And Tobias. And it would not be pretty. Everyone is looking at him the same way I am. He notices and says, "What?" We all just shake our heads and Zeke says, "Get back to the game"

"Fine Zeke. Would you rather be in Erudite or Abnegation?" Uriah asks while smirking.

Zeke gasps dramatically. I burst out laughing at this, along with everyone else. Zeke, selfless? Smart? He is _so_ going to hate choosing one of these two. Everyone hates both the Erudite and the Abnegation. Well, I personally like Abnegation, because... you know... I lived there at one point.

"Ugh. Fine. Abnegation. I can not _stand_ all the rants that the Erudite do. I hate all the lectures." Zeke's voice goes higher on this part to imitate Jeanine Matthews. "This is how a light bulb was invented, blah, blah, blah! Blah, blah, and OH! More blahs!" He says. Everyone cracks up laughing, and Uriah is on the floor laughing. Only Will looks unhappy. Oh yeah. He used to be Erudite. Oh well.

"Tobias or Four, whatever you're called, would you rather not kiss Tris for the rest of the night or have her sit on your lap with both of you in your underwear for the rest of the game?" Zeke asks with an evil smile. I glare at him. Why the hell did I have to be pulled into this?

Tobias looks at Zeke angrily. "First of all, It's Four in public, Tobias in private. So Tobias right now. And I'll take the lap option." He finishes, smirking. I glare at him too. I don't want to strip! Four and Zeke see my expression and burst out laughing. The rest of the group follows them, and I sigh. I stand up, take off my t-shirt and pants, and go over to Four. He looks surprised that I agreed with this, but then took off his own t-shirt and pants, and sat back down. I sit down too, but on his lap. Four's arms go around me, and I tense up. The is just too fast. But I think '_Four loves you. Why aren't you allowing you to love him back?_' With this thought, I melt into him.

I can hear the smile in his voice when he says, "Marlene. You haven't gone in a while, or at all. I'm not sure which. Anyway, would you rather have me dress you for this week, or let us go through your fear landscape." He finishes this with an evil grin, and laughs. I kiss him on the mouth to shut him up, and he pouts when I pull away. This time it's my turn to smirk.

Marlene looks at him, disgusted. "I hate both those options!" She tells my boyfriend angrily, and then takes off her t-shirt. "Will, would you rather be married to Shauna, or have Christina be pregnant with Uriah's baby?" Well... Off with Will's shirt.

"Shauna, would you rather go into the Pit and sing a song of my choice, or not talk for the rest of the week?"

Shauna looks at Marlene like she's crazy. "Where the hell did you come up with that?" Mar shrugs. Shauna goes on, " I guess I'll sing a song in the Pit. I know I'll be terrible, but whatever."

Marlene smiles. "Lets go!" I put back on my clothes, and so does everyone else who's lost clothes in the game, mainly everyone in my group. After we all did that, we all go off to the Pit to see Shauna humiliate herself.

Shauna's POV

Uhh... WHAT?! I'VE NEVER SANG BEFORE! And now I have to sing?! Great... I just hope Mar goes easy on me with the song choice. Nothing non-dauntless or anything like that; or a song I don't know... We walk down to the Pit, and when we get there, Marlene pulls me over to the side. She whispers a song, and I smile in relief. I love this song, and know all the lyrics to it.

Mar gives me a mic, and I go over to the mini-stage that they always have set up in the Pit in case something like me happens. Someone getting dared to sing or dance. I climb up on the stage, and everyone gets quiet, noticing me. I smile nervously, and start singing.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love,_

_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up!_

_Verse 1_

_Call up all our friends_

_Go out this weekend_

_For no damn reason_

_I don't think we'll ever change_

_Meet you at the spot_

_Half past ten o'clock_

_We don't ever stop_

_And we're never gonna change_

_Say, won't you stay forever,_

_Stay, if you stay forever,_

_Hey, we can stay forever young_

_Chorus_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs,_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk, _

_Singing here's to never growing up!_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass_

_I'm like, yeah whatever, we're still living like that_

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups,_

_Singing here's to never growing up!_

_Verse 2_

_We live like rock stars_

_Dance on every bar_

_This is who we are_

_I don't think we'll ever change!_

_They say, just grow up!_

_But they don't know us!_

_We don't give a fuck_

_And we're never gonna change!_

_Say, won't you stay forever,_

_Stay, if you stay forever,_

_Hey, we can stay forever young_

_Chorus_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs,_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk, _

_Singing here's to never growing up!_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass_

_I'm like, yeah whatever, we're still living like that_

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups,_

_Singing here's to never growing up!_

_Bridge_

_Say, won't you stay forever,_

_Stay, if you stay forever,_

_Hey, we can stay forever young_

_Chorus_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs,_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk, _

_Singing here's to never growing up!_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass_

_I'm like, yeah whatever, we're still living like that_

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups,_

_Singing here's to never growing up!_

I finish singing, and everyone starts cheering. I didn't think I was that good! My friends all come over and get me down from the stage, and the girls all hug me. All the guys give me slaps on the back that make me nearly fall over. Everyone, including me, laughs at that. We all go back to Zeke's apartment again, and finish the game in a good mood.

Page break! They finished the game.

Tobias and I go back to my apartment. When we get there, we both collapse on my bed, and sigh simultaneously. I get up, and grab a pair of pj shorts and a tank top and go to the bathroom to change. When I get back, I see Tobias has stripped out of his shirt.

I smile, and then go to my bed where Tobias is laying. I lay next to him, and he puts his arms around me. I sigh, and then drift off to sleep just like that.

**AN: OH MY GOD! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! This took so long to make, and I'm really sorry. :( I meant to get this up, like, a week ago. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love you all! I swear, I look at my reviews each morning, and when I find a new one, I can't explain how excited I get. :) It's awesome! Please keep reviewing, and I shall post more chapters if you guys like it! If not... I'll do whatever you guys and gals want, you're the ones who have to read it! Anyway, I'll hopefully post another chapter within a week, maybe a little more.**

**Buh-bye!**

**PS: Avril Lavigne owns Here's to Never Growing Up, and Veronica Roth owns Divergent. I own nothing but the computer that I'm typing this on, and that really belongs to my parents. It sucks. :/**

**For real now,**

**Buh-bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Okay. I just have one thing to say before the chapter starts. Some people think Kailee's name should be spelled Kailey. In real life, the Kailee that I know has her name spelled like that. So, yeah. I also know another who has her name spelled Kailey, like you guys say. But still, I just decided to have the Kailee version in my story. I just had to do it to make you guys mad at me. *evil grin* Just kidding! I just felt like it, that's why! Anyway...**

**...To the chapter!**

Abby's POV

Emily and Martina shoot up out of bed quickly, and we all get into day-time clothes (training clothes) impressively quick. Once we start walking down to the Pit in search of Jena, Emily breaks the silence.

"So, I wonder how they did it." She says. "Maggie and Megan seem like pansycakes, but Philip seems like he's a little tougher."

Martina and I look at her weirdly. Pansy-what?

Emily sees our confused looks and sighs. "Honestly, don't you guys listen? Pansycake is a term here that's worse than a coward. Although... Only one or two people seem to be saying it... A boy Uriah, a dauntless-born, and his older brother Zeke. Don't ask me how the hell I found out about them." She adds, and then shudders. "It's not a pretty sight or story."

Martina and I look at each other, and then shrug. We all get to the Pit, and we all go straight to the chasm. If they want to kill her in an easy way, then that's where they could go. They could also make it look like suicide. I shudder at the thought. When we get to the chasm, Jena's not there. We all three exchange a nervous look, wondering where to look now. All of the sudden, it hits me. I wonder if this is why I got what I got on the tests...

"The training room!" I shout. "There's guns and knives in there, so they could torture her without having anyone see them. Also, they could lock the door."

"It's a good thing that I'm good at picking locks." Martina says mischievously. I stop for a second and think about this. Martina, sweet little Martina, knows how to pick locks? What next?!

When we get close to the training room, I tell Martina and Emily to be quiet, and start listening for sounds of hurt, pain, evil laughs, etc. They both nod, and we all shut our mouths. Sure enough, a couple more feet, I can hear voices.

"Do you guys hear that?" whispers Emily. I nod, and then glance at Martina, who also nods. I smile and go up to the door, wondering if they would have been smart enough to lock it. Megan, Maggie, and Philip aren't the brightest people... Well... more like they're really dumb. I start to turn the knob of the door, and find it's locked. _Wow__._ I think. _They actually locked the door._ While I think this, I nod at Martina, silently telling her to come over and pick the lock. She nods, and then comes over to where I'm standing. She takes a bobby pin out of her pocket, and then puts it in the lock. I stare at her, wondering how the hell she expects to pick the lock with that, when the door opens.

Emily gives her a thumbs-up, and I do the same. She smiles at us, and then we prepare for the sight that we might see when we walk in.

As soon as we walk in, we see Jena in a chair, with her torso, legs, and arms bound with ropes. Megan is sitting down across from her, panting. She's never been good with fights, and Jena is. I guess she put up a pretty good fight. Philip has a knife, and has it dangerously near Jena's neck. Maggie is just standing near Jena, smiling as she watches. _They're sick,_ I think. Why they enjoy this, I will never know.

When we walk in, all four of them look at us. The three Candor look scared and mad. I know that they thought they wouldn't get caught. Jena also looks scared, but relieved also. I smile at Jena, and then send a venomous look at the three others. They look at me the same way, showing that the feelings are mutual. Phillip puts his knife closer to Jena's throat, a silent threat. I swallow, and then take a step closer. I don't see what the others are doing, but I can hear them following me. I'm the first one to attack.

I go after Megan. She'll be easy, and I want to get her out of the way now. She stands up to fight, but I punch her quickly in the head. She goes out like a light, and I smirk. After I have my moment of happiness, I look over to Jena, Maggie and Martina (who are fighting), and Philip and Emily (who are also fighting.). I head over to Emily, who's having trouble. Martina is fine, Jena beat up Maggie earlier too. It's just Philip who's hard to beat.

Philip sends a kick to Emily's stomach, and she falls. I look at him in pure fury, and then charge at him. I know what he's going to do, anyway. He's going to step aside from my attack. He does just that, and I punch him in the arm as I fly on by. He get's a bit stunned, so I kick him in the back, knock him down, and then punch his temple. He stops putting up a fight, and I knock him out. I silently thank Jena and Emily for doing most of the hard work.

At that thought, I remember Emily, Martina, and Jena. I go over to the chair Jena's in, and untie her. She just flops out and gasps a thanks. I look at her worriedly, wondering what's wrong. Emily comes up behind me, still a bit winded from the kick she got from Philip. Martina comes to the other side of me, looking okay except for a few bruises. We all look down at Jena, who's struggling to sit up. While she's doing that, I see all the bruises, and her wrist looks a little funny. I think it popped out, or she fractured it.

"Jena." I say gently. "We have to take you to the infirmary."

Jena looks at me, scared, and shakes her head. I sigh, knowing she would say that. I help her up, and I just think, _I'll take her back to the dorms._ Emily sees what I'm doing, and comes over to support Jena from the other side. Martina trails behind us, looking for any signs of Maggie, who ran out of the training room. The other two are still knocked out in the training room.

We get to the dorms, and I get medical tape, and tape up Jena's wrist. I'm glad it's her left wrist. She's better at punching with her right arm, and she writes with it. She mumbles a thanks, and I go over to my bed, falling asleep to the thought, _What will happen next?_

**AN: Woohoo! Another chapter, and it was one day earlier than I thought! :) But, I got a couple things to mention (guess you know where this is going.) :)**

**To the reviewer who said that I have good grammar, thank you! I can't stand bad grammar, so I try to limit my grammatical errors. If I had this story done with a ton of mistakes... I might have killed myself! Next, there were a couple people who thought Jena would be Four's little sister. I thought about that, but then I realized that a bunch of stories have Four having a little sister, and then I took appearances into account. Light blue eyes, dark blue eyes. Brown hair, red hair. It just seemed unlikely. :/**

**Sorry if the characters are OOC, I try to keep them like how they are in Divergent. I hope this lived up to your expectations. :) Thank ya for the reviews, and please keep reviewing!**

**Buh-bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**An: Hello! I'm back for another chapter, and so... here it is. PS: I'm gonna say that the song Roar by Katy Perry seriously inspired this chapter. It's an amazing song, and you should listen to it if you haven't already. :P**

Jena's POV

I wake up, and my body complains with each small movement. _What did I do last night?_ I start to think, and then it all hits me. How I went out for a walk, how Maggie, Philip, and Megan tortured me, how my friends found me. I look over at the three who gave me so much pain last night, and a wave of hurt and rage washes over me. A few lone tears slip out of my eyes, and I make a promise to myself that these will be the only tears of the day. This is no worse than I've had before, and I never cried then.

I get out of bed, and walk stiffly **(sorry, abnegation, stiff... I didn't mean anything by that)** over to my dresser. My movement wakes Abigail, and she walks over to me.

"Are you okay?" Abigail asks, worry showing in her eyes.

I look at her and nod, not able to say anything right now. I then go back to trying to get clothes out of my dresser. Abigail looks at me with sympathy, and then bends down to help me. She gets out a pair of yoga pants, a tank top, a loose of-the-shoulder top, and underclothes.

"This is to show them that they had no effect on you." She whispers to me, to not wake anyone else up. I smile at her, to show that I really am grateful. She smiles back, and I head over to the bathroom. I might be trying to get into Dauntless, but my Abnegation side hasn't left me. It might never will.

Once I'm finished getting dressed, I brush my teeth and hair. I hear a knock on the door, and Abigail and Emily come in, both holding make up, and Abigail holding a straightener. I look at them, confused, and they just tell me that they're going to... jazz me up a bit.

They come over, and Emily starts on my make up, while Abigail starts straightening my hair. When they're finished, I have light pink lipstick on, mascara, eye-liner, and eye-shadow on. On top of all that, my hair is pin-straight, and glowing a bright red. My eye make up makes my blue eyes striking, and overall, makes me look beautiful and strong. I look at my two best friends with tears in my eyes, and whisper a thank you. They nod and smile back, knowing what I've been through.

We get Martina, and then we all head over to the training room. There, we find all the other initiates, Six, and Four. Six looks at her watch and says, "Just on time. Next time, don't be last." She warns us. I nod, and I can tell the others are doing the same. I see a table with knives on it, and know immediately what we're going to do. Sometimes, when my parents weren't home, I would go into the kitchen and throw knives at a target I made. I guess it was an act of defiance, to show that my dad and Marcus couldn't rule my life... I started when I was around 13. I've gotten really good at it though.

Six and Four get three knives each, and then throw them all at their targets. Every single one hit the bulls-eye, for Six and for Four. The initiates look at mainly Six in awe, but I just smirk, knowing that I'll be able to get, at the very least, close to the bulls-eye, and get as good as they are.

Four tells us to get off our lazy butts, get three knives each, and start throwing. I obey silently. When I get to my target, I think that it's Philip's face. I chuck the knife as hard as I can, and it lands right where I wanted it to. Bulls-eye.

I can see everyone, including Six and Four, looking at me. Six has admiration in her eyes, Four is showing surprise, and my fellow initiates look at me in shock and envy. I smile a little, and pretend the target is Maggie's face, and then Megan's. Two more bulls-eyes. Everyone's eyes go wider.

Four starts to look annoyed, and he whispers something to Six. She nods, and then shouts, "If you guys don't want to be factionless, I suggest you start throwing knives! Unlike Jena here, you guys actually need practice!" I feel my face start to burn, and I know my cheeks are flaming by now. Of course. Abnegation. After Six is done yelling at the rest of them, she pulls me out of the room. I try to fight her, but dang. She's _strong_! Four must be rubbing off on her... Hmm...

"Listen." Six says, after we're outside the room. "You're from Abnegation. How the hell did you learn how to do that? I know that Abnegation does not teach that. From experience." I look at her weirdly, and she continues. "Uhh... Let's just say I'm not a dauntless-born... But back to the question. How did you learn how to throw knives?"

Everything clicks. She's from Abnegation. She told me that, so I might as well tell her my old secret.

"When I was 13, my parents were always gone, volunteering. I only got out of it because I said I had schoolwork." I paused, not sure if I should tell her the rest. Eh, whatever. "I started throwing knives at 13, in my kitchen with the butter knives. I made myself a target. I've practiced ever since, and I've always been a fast learner. So, I just kept practicing. But, my dad started to think something was going on with me, so he started being home more when I was 15. I had to stop then, because I didn't want to be hurt, but it's muscle memory, so I remember." I explain to her.

She nods, accepting this explanation. We go back in, and she goes over to Four. They start whispering, and I start to feel uncomfortable again. I start throwing knives again, every one of them hitting the bulls-eye. I get some more stares, but my friends just keep to themselves and try harder. I smile, and then start to get lost with the knives. Before I know it, it's time for lunch.

"LUNCH!" Six and Four shout together.

**AN: I'm so sorry, this update was due a couple days ago. But, you know, it's here now. I hope you guys liked it, and please keep reviewing! Also, a big thanks to everyone who has favorite, followed, _and_ reviewed! :P**

**OH MY GOD! ALLEGIANT CAME OUT AND IT'S AMAZING! YOU MUST READ IT IF YOU HAVE NOT! I'm half-way through, and it's AWESOME! Uriah and Zeke's last names are in there. :P And a couple other people... Read to find out! I'm not gonna tell you. :)**

**On a random note,**

**Buh-bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hello people of fanfiction! Here's another chapter!**

Tris POV

I walk into the training room, and I find Tobias already there, setting up for the knife throwing portion of stage 1. I smile; this has been my favorite thing to do since I finished initiation. Tobias helped me perfect my knife throwing skills to perfection, too, so that doesn't hurt. I wonder what the initiates will think. Will they be shocked like they were when I did fighting and shooting guns?

"Hey." Tobias says, with a smile that melts my heart.

"Hey." I say back to him, and copy what he sounded like, and his movements. He laughs, and I join in with him. By the time we're done laughing, I can hear the first couple of initiates start to come into the room. I settle down, and keep an indifferent facial expression. 'Four' does the same.

The fact that Megan, Philip, and Maggie come in a little bruised and wary doesn't go unnoticed by me. I look over to Tobias to see if he realizes, and by the grim look on his face, I can tell he does. I wonder if they attacked Jena, the Abnegation. I got attacked last year; who says it won't happen again? And with these crazy initiates, it probably did.

I see Jena, Martina, Emily, and Abby come in right as my watch beeps, signaling the late mark. I look at them a little dangerously. They need to be more careful.

"Just on time. Next time, don't be last." I tell them. I have to warn them; I don't want them to go home. My thoughts start to wander back to what I thought earlier. I look over to Jena, to see if my suspicions were correct. She has bruises and cuts on her, and her wrists look red, possibly from rope. I bet her ankles are, but I can't see them. I know I'm right, but I know better than to ask about it, being in that position before. I hated it when people would ask me how I was, and take pity on me. I suspect she'll be the same way.

I go over to get three knives, and Four does the same. We both throw them at our targets, neither of us saying a word. All three of my knives hit in the bulls-eye, right next to each other. Four's target looks exactly like mine. I can feel the initiates eyes on me, and I will myself not to blush. A full year of being Dauntless, and I still can't get over my Abnegation side.

Four just looks at the initiates, who stare right at me, still in shock. I can tell that Four's going to snap. And he does.

"Get off your lazy butts, get three knives, and start throwing!" He bellows at everyone. All the initiates start, minus the Abnegation, and start freaking out to get their knives. Most people are afraid of Four, but I know about her dad...

Jena gets to her target, and has a look of pure rage on her face as she throws the knife. Is she thinking of her dad as the target? Or... is it someone else? Philip perhaps?

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as I see where Jena's knife hits. Right in the bulls-eye. I look at her, shocked. But I can tell that I have admiration in my eyes. The initiates look flat-out jealous, except her friends. They're just happy for her, and I'm glad that she has good friends. She's gonna need them. Four looks like... Four, but with a little hint of shock in his eyes. I smile; She's gonna be the 1st ranked initiate, and that'll be three Abnegation transfers to Dauntless, and three that got 1st ranked.

She throws the next two knives, and they both hit next to the first one. I can see everyone start to get awed. No one has been able to do that, especially not a former Abnegation. Four, again, looks like he's going to explode, because he hates it when the initiates aren't working... At least, right now. And I don't blame him.

"Tell them to get going." He whispers to me. "Also, talk to Jena. We need to find out why she's so good at knife throwing."

I look at him incredulously. Why can't he do any of it? But then I think, what the hell. I'll do it.

"HEY! Everyone, if you don't want to be factionless, I suggest you start throwing knives! Unlike Jena here, you guys actually need practice!" I shout at them. I can see Jena go a bit red, and heave a small sigh. Once a Stiff, always a Stiff. That's been the way it's been for Tobias and I, and now Jena. I go over to her, and pull her out of the room. She tries to fight, but it's amazing what the Dauntless gym will do to a transfer. I'm stronger than I used to be, and I pull her out of the room with ease. She looks a bit shocked that I could do that, but I shake it off and so does she.

"Listen." I say. "You're from Abnegation. How the hell did you learn how to do that? I know that Abnegation does not teach that. From experience." I finish, earning a weird look from her. I start to wonder if I've said too much. I just decide to... _explain_ a little bit. "Uhh... Let's just say I'm not a dauntless-born... But back to the question. How did you learn how to throw knives?"

She looks at me, recognition in her eyes. I guess she figured out I'm from Abnegation. I start to get worried, until she starts talking.

"When I was 13, my parents were always gone, volunteering. I only got out of it because I said I had schoolwork. I started throwing knives at 13, in my kitchen with the butter knives. I made myself a target. I've practiced ever since, and I've always been a fast learner. So, I just kept practicing. But, my dad started to think something was going on with me, so he started being home more when I was 15. I had to stop then, because I didn't want to be hurt, but it's muscle memory, so I remember."

I look at her and nod, looking calm, but my mind is in a frenzy. She practiced in Abnegation. Out of defiance. But her dad hurt her. Like Tobias. I just lead her back in quietly, and head over to Tobias. He starts talking to me immediately.

"What'd she say?" He asks, with obvious nervousness and curiosity. Why's he nervous?

"She said she started practicing at 13, because her parents weren't home much, and she did it as an act of defiance." I say to him. HIs face turns into confusion, and I don't explain. If Jena wants to tell him, then that's her choice.

He starts to nod, and accepts it.

For the rest of the time, I go around helping everyone, except Jena of course. All her knives find their way to the center of the target, even though she looks a little out of it. Before I knew it, it's time for lunch.

I go over to Tobias, and whisper, "On three, scream lunch. I'll do it too."

He grins, and I hold up one. Two. Three.

"LUNCH!" We shout at the same time. I swear, I can feel the walls vibrating now. The initiates look stunned, and I can tell that their eardrums are ringing. They all walk out, and I turn to Four.

"Want to eat lunch at my place?" He asks.

I reply eagerly, "Sure!"

We walk back to Tobias's apartment, when we find Uriah. Oh, God. What the hell does he want to play now?! No, seriously. He's asked us to play, like, 10 games with him within about 4 months. He's crazy. But what else is new?

"Do you guys want to play bed, wed, or dead?" Uriah asks. I look at him like he's crazy, but he kinda is. Tobias just grins at my face and agrees. I groan, wondering what I just got in on. Tobias and Uriah just chuckle and drag me off to Uriah's apartment.

When we get there, we find all of our friends that have participated in all of the past games: Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Will, Marlene, Lynn, and for some reason, Peter. Why does he always come? I hate the guy!

"Does everyone know how to play?" Zeke asks, earning a lot of no's."Geeze, deprived children. Ok. You get three people, and you choose which one you would marry, which one you would have sex with, and which one you would kill. You guys good with that?"

We say yes, and Zeke starts.

" Shauna. Bed, wed, or dead. Me, Tobias, or Uriah."

Shauna looks at Zeke, disgusted. "Uhh... Wed you because you're my boyfriend, bed Four cause he's obviously hot," At this, I stiffen up a bit, and I feel Tobias doing the same next to me. "And kill Uriah." Shauna finishes.

"Whyyyyy?" Uriah complains like a 5-year-old. I snicker.

"Because you're an idiot right now." Shauna says.

"... I can't deny that." He says with a goofy smile on his face. We all burst out laughing, and then Shauna says,

"Tris, bed wed or dead, Will, Tobias, Eric."

I scoff. That one's easy. "Simple! Bed Uriah, wed Tobias, and dead Eric. Sorry Will, I didn't feel like using you and having Christina kill me." Everyone smiles, and Uriah lets out a chuckle. I glare at him, warning him to shut up. He does.

I smile evilly. "Christina, bed wed or dead, Will, Eric, or Peter?"

**AN: Wow. This chapter came fast! And it's actually my longest chapter for this! I was actually able to write, and have ideas come to me without me having a writers block for two days! I'm very... prone to writers block.**

**I'm gonna kill Veronica Roth for Allegiant! Ignore what I said last chapter; what she did was EVIL! I'm writing to mend my broken heart. :( All you guys who reviewed and said that I would hate the ending, you were right. Just a warning: Be prepared to freak/cry at the end of Allegiant. **

**Ok. I've said my piece on that. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorite! I love you all! :P**

**Buh-bye!**


End file.
